


A beautiful Beast

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A beautiful Beast

__

Ada Loo   
Mr. Mitchell    
Creative Writing    
25 October 2018

A Beautiful Beast

The air is chilling, the trees that lined the sidewalk had changed from a emerald green to a ray of yellows to reds. Some of those leaves graciously littered the concrete sidewalk. The leaves crunch beneath you with every step you take. The brick buildings line the street creating a lively atmosphere. A few cars pass every now and then masking the sound of the pigeons cawing. Your nose starts to feel numb from the cold breeze but you brush it aside your apartment is only 3 blocks away. As you walk you start to wonder about what to eat for lunch, should you have a salad or a sandwich? Your favorite deli is only a few blocks away from home but, then again you could have it delivered to save you the trip. Then again the owner is kind and always fun to chat with. You hear a loud bark echoed ahead and over the small hill in front of you. Two more barks follow and it makes you wonder, what kind of dog could it be? A collie, a labrador? Perhaps even a dachshund? No, it couldn’t be a dachshund or even a small dog, that bark was way too deep for a little pup like that. It must’ve been a larger one then, perhaps a pit bull? People are often seen walking around with pit bulls, such cute and friendly creatures. It’s a shame how some people demonize them for their “aggressive” behaviors. Poor babies don’t even know why they’re so disliked. You start to wonder about adopting dog yourself, then your apartment wouldn't feel so empty or lonely. It would give you a reason to leave your house more on the weekends. Then you realize you’d be so busy with school and work, the poor thing will get lonely. So you’d have to adopt two so that they could be companions. It’s not like you can’t afford it but it would be a lot of work as you’ve never even cared for one before.

You see a woman appear over the hill, her curly dark brown hair bounced as she walked. In her hand, she held a bright red leash which your eyes follow to see it connect to a beautiful ball of fluff. It was a golden retriever, his fur so long and golden, the different shades of dark to light gold were hypnotizing. You couldn’t stop staring at his big gorgeous dark brown eyes as he happily trotted with his owner. His tongue hung out proudly and excitedly as his smile grew bigger. Pure bliss starts to flow over your face as you observe the sweet dog. His tail waved from left to right with each step he takes. Suddenly it hits you, they’re heading towards you, that means that you’ll have a chance to pet this angelic being. This god sent creature, the embodiment of happiness and love. They’re about a block away from you giving you enough time to prepare for the impending encounter. You start to wonder how the dog would react if you try to pet it, would he let you? Would he smile and lick your hands or if you crouched close to him would he try and lick your face as well as jump on you? Would he be so excited his panting gets louder and let out an excited bark or even rapidly wag his tail? Could it be possible that he does a fun little trick for you or would he run around in circles from all this attention and love? What if he just ignores you? What if he doesn't sense that your a good person or believes that you're not worthy of petting him? Should you just go for it and smile at the owner and ask to pet their dog? Or should you just go for it or will it be weird? Will they be mad if you reach to pet the good boy or will they think you're trying to steal him? Your heart starts to beat rapidly as these possibilities are all very conceivable. How would he even feel, his coat looks so soft and fluffy probably all nice and warm. You then notice that they’re almost directly in front of you. They’re about to reach the crosswalk in front of you. You look at the women again, the closer she gets the more your heart begins to beat faster. She looks fairly young, most likely a college student living off campus. She flashes a big friendly smile at you, you then give a quick smile. Your eyes can’t seem to focus on her face as your attention keeps getting drawn to the gentle beast. Right as you start to cross the crosswalk your rapid heartbeat stops as you see her turn down the street instead of crossing the street. Your heart sinks as you watch the beautiful creature turn away from you. You know you can’t follow him or his owner would find you to be a creep and you’d never be able to pet him. You didn’t even get his name, you walk home and reflect on how he is forever the one that got away. Your feet drag against the ground and each step starts to feel heavier. You head to your room and face plant onto your bed. Your appetite soon drifted away as that missed opportunity echoed within your brain. You start to picture him again and how his fur would have been so silky soft under your hands. You hope that one day you’ll cross paths with him again and finally give him all the pets he rightfully deserves.


End file.
